


Bully

by alienchrist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Non Consensual, Power Dynamics, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean starts trouble in the shower, but might've bit off more than he could chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request for Jean/Armin noncon or dubcon on the SNK kink meme [](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=490764#cmt490764>here</a>.)

There was nothing like a nice hot shower alone, not that Jean usually had the chance. He saw an opportunity to lag behind after the rest of the men had left and took it eagerly. There was a sort of medidative peacefulness to the place when he was by himself and could gather his thoughts privately.

Perfect for a wank, really. Jean quickly conjured up images of Mikasa in his head: her raven-dark tresses, her milk-pale skin, her eyes that burned with cold fire. Even if Eren kept invading his thoughts, Eren who was smaller and green-eyed and intense and admired and annoying, Jean kept at it like a pro. He worked his soapy hand over his swollen member and tried to remember to keep a washcloth at the ready. His balls ached with a long pent up release, and he could hear his breath echo against the tile, sharp and shallow.

Armin was polite enough to announce his presence by calling out into the shower, but it wasn't enough time for Jean to hide what he was doing. Shit. Armin must've been too busy studying to hit the showers with everyone else . Now that he thought of it, Armin frequently took his showers late. Oh well. Armin might have what some of the women referred to as a sweet demeanor, but he was a man too, and knowledgeable about the ways of the human body. Seeing another guy masturbate couldn't be that much of a surprise.

Still, Jean did his best to wish his boner away, standing beneath the stream of his shower and staring straight ahead. Armin shrugged, and like some kind of weirdo, took the shower next to him.

Jean allowed himself to look at Armin's shoulder. It looked soft. Naturally, since he gave himself permission to go that far, he took in all of Armin's features, and was semi-pleased to see he had an inch or two of length on Armin. Though Armin looked fragile, he'd grown fine muscles from training, and presented a solid, if not notable or intimidating, figure. He was well-formed, and Jean could see why Armin earned a few second glances.

Armin cleared his throat softly. "I wanted to talk to you, Jean."

"Is this about Mikasa? I thought Eren was the one who had claim on her."

"No one has a claim to Mikasa except Mikasa," Armin said after a pause. "This thing with Eren is all in your head. You're allowing it to become a distraction. You have a lot of potential, and you're limiting it now. For your own good, you should let it go. Mikasa and Eren are..." Armin paused to search for words, "Beyond you."

"Did Eren put you up to this?"

Armin chuckled and began to work soap into his hair. "Did any of that sound like Eren to you?"

True, Eren didn't usually demonstrate a lot of sophisticated thought. In that, he and Jean were similar.

"Why are you saying this, then?"

"I haven't earned enough points to make it into the top 10 at this point, I'm just too far behind." If Armin felt any regret about it, it wasn't audible in his voice. Maybe his true feelings were hidden beneath the stream of the shower as he rinsed out his hair. "If you end up fighting by Eren and Mikasa's side, you need focus on your training now."

"It's none of your business."

The muscles on Armin's back grew tense. "No," he said, "I suppose it isn't."

He chuckled again. Jean heard a note of disdain in it.

"Hey. Hey! I won't be made fun of by the likes of you!"

In spite of the fact they were standing next to each other in the shower, Armin completely ignored him, focusing on scrubbing his arms instead, gaze blank.

It really pissed Jean off how no one listened to him. Everyone always listened to Eren. Especially Armin.

"I said I won't be made fun of by the likes of you!" Jean grabbed Armin by the shoulder. Armin slipped away with a flexibility that suggested experience with being manhandled, but didn't account for the slickness of the tiles. With a wet squeaking noise he skidded, tried to right himself mid-slide and collapsed on his hands and knees.

Jean cast a shadow over him. Armin's eyes widened. That's when Jean realized he was still half-hard.

"Jean, I'm sorry," Armin whispered, backing up, "I didn't mean to meddle. I was just trying to be friendly, I promise I wasn't making fun."

So like Armin, to rush in and cajole with a simpering smile. He always smoothed out rough edges so Eren could get out of trouble.

Jean gave himself an experimental stroke. "You think I don't know how Eren is always laughing at me, making me look bad to Mikasa? I know you're laughing right with him, you little ass-kisser."

Armin crawled toward him. Jean wondered if he did this for Eren. If ass was all he kissed. Those thought distracted him, and he was utterly unprepared for Armin to sweep one leg out from under him by slamming an elbow into one of his ankles. While Jean struggled for footing, Armin swept the other foot out completely. Jean slipped and landed flat on his back, smacking the back of his head on the tile. Armin scurried on top of him, straddling his chest. He took a fistful of Jean's hair and pulled him up, then slammed the back of his head back onto the tile so hard he saw stars.

"What the hell, Armin? What's gotten into you?"

"I know what's gotten into you," Armin hissed, punching Jean square on the nose and sending his head flying back against the tile again. "Am I suppose to believe you care about Mikasa when you look at me like that?"

Jean was stunned speechless.

"And to think I felt sorry for you! You're trash compared to Eren and Mikasa, and you know it. If that's left you feeling inadequate, that's nothing worthy of their concern. But if you think for one moment that I'm someone you can use to mark your territory, that you can bully me so you feel powerful and less afraid, you're wrong."

Jean became quite uncomfortably aware of Armin's cock pressed to his chest, mostly because it seemed to be stiffening from the slight movements against his slick skin.

"You'd never beat me in a fight," Jean said. To prove his point he grabbed Armin by the hips and threw him off. Armin hit the wall, but shifted his weight enough to lower the impact. His reactions were quick, his instincts good.

"So then what?" Armin said as they both struggled to their feet. "You rape me? That's how you win this?"

"I --" And some of Jean's senses flooded back into him like cold water when he realized just where his anger and resentment was taking him to. "No."

"If I told the instructors what you did, they'd throw you in prison."

"You can't prove--"

"And if I told Eren and Mikasa about it, tears in my eyes, what do you think they'd do?" Armin sounded almost cruel, amused.

"Please don't tell Mikasa."

"...But we need every good soldier. So here's what's going to happen."

Jean watched the rise and fall of Armin's chest. His tiny nipples were peaked, his wet skin gleaming. He did not look the least bit like a man who was in any place to make a threat. But Jean understood the curve of Armin's mouth was actually the sharp edge of a blade poised at his neck.

"You are going to get on your knees and apologize."

Jean complied. He just wanted out of this room, out of the ugliness he helped birth. He dropped to his knees, even leaning forward on his hands for the ultimate submissive pose. 

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Not yet."

Jean looked up to see Armin's shadow over him. His blue eyes, usually so tranquil, seemed like the sky as a storm blew in. Armin mimicked Jean's pose from earlier, stroking himself. It disturbed Jean more than a little to think Armin was getting off on the sight of his bloodied noise and shocked expression. His heart sank to see that Armin was about the same size as him hard.

"Suck me off, and we'll consider us even."

"How is that even?!"

Armin did that thing again where he pretended he hadn't heard a word Jean said. Jean crept forward and tentatively licked, not sure why he was bothering with any of this. Maybe because Armin was Mikasa's friend, and he didn't want trouble between all of them. No, it was because of Eren, of course. Eren would side with Armin, and if he did that, everyone else would too.

The taste was not as bad as he expected, only a teensy bit salty. He mostly tasted of skin and the metallic water from the showers.

"Good. Lick it base to tip, flattening your tongue." Armin seemed almost in a trance, his voice even and steady like the educational instructors. In spite of that detatchedness, even the brief, unskilled contact was enough to get him fully erect. He soon ran out of orders to give Jean, though, and just said, "Cover your teeth with your lips."

He once again grabbed a fistful of Jean's hair. He used this to hold him in place while he shoved his prick halfway down Jean's throat. Jean sputtered and nearly gagged, but Armin's hand held him firmly in place, fingers brushing over the sorest parts of his scalp. Their eyes locked. Jean saw fire in Armin's eyes burning colder than Mikasa's.

With the movement of his hips and suggestion from Armin's hand, Jean sucked while Armin fucked his face. Armin took Jean's mouth hard and fast, his face never registering pleasure. Jean realized Armin was more or less using him as a masturbation tool, and was apparently so disgusted by him he didn't even enjoy it that much. He also realized this was as close to any real sex as he'd ever had, a thought that sent an uncomfortable twitch to his cock. The steady rain of the shower felt like tiny caresses.

There was a sort of strange pleasure in it, the drag of Armin's cock across his tongue, the fullness in his throat, the concentration it took. Jean hated it, of course, but he expected to hate it a lot more.

Armin pulled out suddenly, and seemed to pull his load out with a few yanks of his hand, squirting thick ropes across Jean's face. It was clear it had been a long time since Armin had come. There was a lot of the fluid, thick and smelly.

"There. Now I marked my territory." Armin said bitterly.

Jean did not know why he didn't just pin Armin down then and there. Fear of reprisal, maybe. He could hurt Armin in the short-term, but Armin just proved he was willing to play a more strategic game.

Armin tossed a wash cloth at Jean's face. "Clean yourself up. I'm calling a medic about those head wounds. You slipped and fell."

Jean washed his face as Armin replaced his clothes. He watched Armin leave.

He wondered if he had time enough for an angry, awkward wank before the doctor got there.


End file.
